


Dear Korea

by Cheekybear94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, OT9 (EXO), sekai - Freeform, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekybear94/pseuds/Cheekybear94
Summary: Sehun writes a letter to Jongin as his final goodbye.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 10





	Dear Korea

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a good writer and this was made just for fun.   
> Not edited!!!!

To my Beloved,  
Do you remember our promise? Although, I broke it first I still hope this reaches you.   
I’ve traveled from place to place looking for a second home, because nothing could ever replace Korea. I’ve gone from rural lands, to bustling cities yet none could incite the warmth Korea could. Although, I’ve found a place that I’m drawn too. It’s small, with beautiful mountains but best of all the sun is always dancing on your skin. Accompanied by its faithful partner, the breeze that always refreshes the trickling sweat. I wish you could be here with me but I know that it’s a selfish wish.   
Your probably wondering how I could have just left without saying a word but to keep it simple... I ran away. I’m cowardly, and weak so I did what I could do spare myself. Funnily enough, the place I chose isn’t too far, secretive or unexpected. I simply didn’t notice the weeks then the months that passed by while I stayed here.   
I met a boy here, he’s rowdy; always cheerfully smiling even when he doesn’t want to. He’s endearing in a way but most of all when I thought I had forgotten he made me relive Korea. Haha, even the way I encountered him forced me to reminisce of Korea. He was languidly allowing the ocean to feather his skin while he drank soju. Disinterestedly eating fried chicken. I didn’t mean to get closer but he was the first Asian person I had seen here and he felt familiar. Then I saw he was painting an adorable dancing bear with flowers. He reminded me of Korea... he reminded me of you.   
I hid away from you so I could forget you but when I thought I had erased you from my mind he showed up. The same tan skin, paired with your lovely lips, even his hair was brown and floppy around his face. His painting was just the icing on the cake obligating me to recall all of my life with you. So I stayed, watching the boy; he would come to the beach everyday and I’d peek at him from a distance. I meant to leave but one day he didn’t show so I sat where he would always lay and cried. He showed up while the rain poured and smiled so brightly. Covering a complete stranger with an umbrella. I know it’s pathetic but he had been the only ray of light I had seen since I had left Korea- since I’d ran away from you. Strangely he was captivated by me and pestered me around, I didn’t even notice when the months started passing. But I know what your thinking, this boy isn’t you and he won’t ever be you. I know... I just am afraid of leaving here. I feel like if I leave I’ll really forget about you, just kidding. You know I could never forget you and that’s why I can’t leave him. Because he helps the memories I have with you. They are the only part of you that will always stay with me.  
I didn’t mean to write to you so I could make you feel guilty. I’m writing to you because this will be the last time I’ll reach out to you. You have your own world now and I’m just not part of it. I saw that your wife is pregnant, and I can’t wish you anything more than happiness because joy is all you deserve.   
I hope you can forgive me for breaking our promise first but staying by your side would hurt too much. You don’t have to pretend like you don’t know anymore, so promise me to be happy for both of us.   
Sincerely Oh Sehun,

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos or not... lol   
> Uhh I hope you enjoyed


End file.
